The present invention relates generally to electrical interconnection of electronic components of a vehicle, and more particularly relates to integration of the electrical interconnecting media and components into the vehicle support structure.
Typically, vehicles house a plurality of electronic components which must be properly wired. For example, instrument panels typically include instrument cluster gages, air-conditioning controls, radios, navigation systems, lighters, airbags, reading lights, and other similar devices. Generally, these electronic components each include their own housing, which is typically a large metal box. These boxes or housings provide structural support to the electrical devices and modular mounting within the vehicle. Further, the boxes may also include the provision of a human machine interface (HMI) such as the control for the radio or the like.
All of these electronic devices must be provided with power which is typically accomplished by a wire harness positioned within the vehicle, typically packaged within the instrument panel. Usually, a wire harness is made with a plurality of pigtails having an electrical connector disposed at one end for connection to an electrical device such as one referenced above. Unfortunalty, as the electronic devices increase in the instrument panel, so does the complexity of the wire harness. The complexity of the wire harness, as well as the large size and weight of the boxes housing the components, lead to larger assembly cost, weight and difficulty in packaging.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an electrical interconnection solution for the electronic devices of a vehicle that is easy to assemble and minimizes the size and weight of the whole system, while still providing adequate support to the electronic devices.
The present invention provides an integrated vehicle structure combining the mechanical and electrical systems of the vehicle. Generally, the integrated vehicle structure comprises a vehicle support structure, a flatwire or flexible circuit extending along the vehicle support structure, and an electronic site incorporated to the flatwire. As used herein, flatwire, flatwire bus and flatwire circuit are used interchangeably and refer generally to flat flexible cable, also known as ribbon cable and printed flex cable. The electronic site is supported on the vehicle support structure and does not require a separate housing. In this manner, the vehicle support structure mechanically supports the electronic site, as well as provides thermal dissipation of heat from the electronic site, thereby providing cooler electronics. Furthermore, this allows for a minimization of the volume and reduces the electronic weight in the instrument panel by eliminating the need for individual electronic module housings and bracketry. The use of flatwire rather than a traditional wire harness also reduces the weight of the system. Finally, connectors and some pigtails are also eliminated to further reduce costs, weight and to provide easier assembly. Flatwire also provides additional flexibility in terms of shaping the electrical system to conform with the mechanical support structure of the vehicle.
Preferably, the electronic site is supported directly on the vehicle support structure, and is a flexible circuit board. Alternately, the electronic site can be a rigid circuit board. Preferably, the electronic site is integrally formed with the flatwire. The vehicle support preferably comprises a cross-car beam, which includes both metal and plastic components. A connector may be utilized to electrically link the flatwire to an actuator or sensor. Additionally, a flatwire tail may be used to electrically link the electronic site to a human machine interface (HMI) or actuator or sensor. A number of different fasteners may also be utilized to retain the flatwire and electronic component on the vehicle support structure.